


The Arc of Ascension, Text s7,2: ::READOUT

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [46]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, CIA, Chatlogs, Comfort Food, Espionage, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Intrigue, Lies, Microwave Relay Interception, Politics, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Secrets, Shrike Ana Amari, The Enemy of My Enemy, The Great Game, Trust, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.** interception is fragmentary **** transcription is incomplete **Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Text s7,2: ::READOUT

`::READOUT: Confidential Voice Command Channel, Overwatch`

`** interception is fragmentary **`  
`** transcription is incomplete **`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"SHRIKE:" ...and by the way, thank you for shipping fresh corchorus, M. It's been over a year since I've been able to make proper mulukhiya. All I can get here is dried.

"M:" Not at all, ma'am; glad to provide the occasional creature comfort. I know what it's like to be far from home. I just wish we could do more.

"76": Don't undersell yourselves. We'd still be holed up in in the Sanctum if you hadn't been able to funnel us a budget.

"LEITER:" How's the fuel situation with the Orcas, anyway? Did you find `[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"76:" ...exactly where you'd said it would be. Nice targeting, by the way. We've got a crew retrieving it now.

"LEITER:" Good. You'll also find those parts you requested. Careful with that, we can't 'lose' too many ship`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"LEITER:" ...only so much we can do with discretionary funds.

"76:" And yet, the Army misplaces enough money every year to fuel half of Europe. [laughter]

"LEITER:" And if I was Army, that'd be relevant. Some of us actually have to turn in budgets. You know, if I `[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"M:" ...[p]ointed another couple of agents your way. One signals specialist, used to be with Overwatch in Japan. Another's `[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"M:" ...old Ulan Bator `[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"M:" ...ow up as couriers, one i`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"M:" ...one in Taipei. Officially, they're field agents of ours, of course, but working apart.

"SHRIKE:" Thank you - we'll be ready for them when they arrive. It's nice to have a bit of a staff again.

"LEITER:" That data you gave us about what they've been doing to that Korean MEKA pilot really lit some fires under people on this end. Th`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"LEITER:" ...come a lot further than the SEP ever dreamed. It's still all discretionary black-budget here, and probably will be for a while, but... you have friends in American intelligence now.

"76:" We always did.

"LEITER:" You hopeless flirt.

`[laughter]`

"M:" You have friends in Europe, as well. It's nice to have you back in the game.

"SHRIKE:" I am finding it's nice to be back. I never thought I'd be this situation again, but now that I am, I think it fits me better than I remem`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

"SHRIKE:" ...sides, I'm too old for field work anyway.

`[laughter]`

"SHRIKE:" I think we've covered everything, unless anyone else has more business."

"76:" All good here.

"LEITER:" I'm good.

"M:" Nothing on this end.

"76:" Next week at the same time, then?

"LEITER:" Now that you've probably secured this channel, why not?

"M:" Until then.

"SHRIKE:" Until then.

`[no data]`

`::READOUT: Confidential Voice Executive Channel, Overwatch`

`** interception is fragmentary **`  
`** transcription is incomplete **`

Morrison: Well. We've made an impression.

Amari: It's a long way from legal operation again. But if `[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

Athena: ...portant that neither Lúcio nor Brigitte know CIA and MI6 have copies of Hana's files. Your friends do realise that, do they not?

Morrison: Hana - the real Hana - wanted this data handed over, so that someone could stop her, if necessary. We're just doing what she asked. [A tapping sound] No, it's M and LEITER that we need to keep to ourselves, not the handover. M and LEITER can't exist. Not even to most of Overwatch.

Athena: I'm not sure I agree - whatever Hana's intent, if she reaches out post-treatment, and seems normal to her lovers when she does so, I suspect the`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

Athena: ...ut even aside from that, both agents seemed quite eager t`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

Morrison: ..ternally, yes. M and LEITER are two of the smartest intelligence agents I've ever worked with. They know how to play it. Those files will never leave CIA or MI6 unless they absolutely have to.

Amari: But if you were to keep an eye on it, Athena... well. It would hardly be a bad idea.

Athena: I intend to do exactly that.

Morrison: Good. Well, I think we're done here, too. Athena, please purge all rec`[...]`

`[garbled, record damaged]`

`[record ends]`

_Well_ , Sombra thought, leaning back in her chair. _**That's** certainly interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixteenth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
